<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Proposal by Selen0phile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681925">Unlikely Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile'>Selen0phile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgive Me, M/M, Taeil is a cutie, i wrote this while I'm drunk, johnny is whipped, uhhh romance?, will be adding more when I'm sober, yeah romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired from r/AskReddit posted by u/jagaraujo: Men of reddit who proposed and said no, what happened afterwards with your life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlikely Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I'd remember to beta this tomorrow morning. I wrote this on one sitting so don't be mean. :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny doesn’t know how Taeil does it, it’s always going to be a mystery where he draws his courage to ask people he had relationships with their hand in marriage. At first it was unexpected from him, he isn’t exactly shy—more outgoing than most people will make out of him. But he’s had couple of serious relationships throughout the years he knew him and the first time he heard about him asking Irene to marry him, his jaw almost dropped.</p><p>Irene said no.</p><p>It was the first serious heart break (as Taeil would claim) ever and Johnny sympathizes with him. The man got rejected despite the fact that he thought he got it figured it out and went to spend it with the girl—he could use some friends. So Johnny, along with a couple of Taeil’s friends stayed with him until he’s mentally stable to stand back and move on.</p><p>Comes another girl, and another ‘She’s the one’ antics from Taeil. At that point Johnny wondered how he got so used to hearing his friend’s lovesick ramblings about some random chick he met online. They dated almost a year because Taeil is a freaking keeper and girls like him because of that. Johnny figures Taeil knows how to compromise. He’s seen red flags on this second girl but Taeil always finds way to compromise her shortcomings to meet her half way.</p><p>Taeil is amazing because Johnny knows he can never be too patient with people.</p><p>He receives a call one night with Taeil asking to come to his place. His voice was shaking and Johnny kinda had a hint it has to do with his lover. He trusts his instinct and brings a couple of beers and drive to his friend’s apartment at two am in the morning.</p><p>He sees him on the floor, beside him is an engagement ring. Johnny sighs sadly, feeling another wave of sympathy for his lost friend. That night he spends the whole ungodly hours on Taeil’s side until he passes out drunk. He folds him down to bed after he cleans him up. He leaves his friend’s apartment early morning to swing by his own place and report to work in full zombie mode.</p><p>Taeil texts him the same day, thanking him for taking care of him. Johnny shrugs it off and tells him he would do the same if they switched situations. Taeil chuckles and full heartedly agree.</p><p>The next week, he sees the girl (at this point he doesn’t remember her name not that it matters anymore) and asked if she could have a private talk. Johnny could only care less about her side but he figure might as well have the other chunk of story.</p><p>“I love him but he’s rushing. I’m too young and he’s looking for something serious.” Johnny had said so much disrespectful words that day, along the lines that she shouldn’t have lead him on if she’s looking for something casual—he never threw temper before, not when he’s sober in public.</p><p>He got suspended when the words gets to his boss’ ears and Johnny really could just shrug it off because he’s done what supposed to be done. The chick doesn’t deserve Taeil anyway.</p><p>He never told Taeil though, more because he doesn’t need to know. His friend would ask why he threw fit and Johnny doesn’t have the heart to tell him he used to be in a relationship with a sore loser. They don’t speak for a week because Johnny is busy figuring out a hobby to past time during his suspension.</p><p>He hears about Taeil two weeks later when he invites him for brunch. He tells him he’s taking a mild break from relationships and he’s had enough heart breaks for a couple of years. Johnny jokes to call bullshit on it because he knows his friend very well, and that he can’t resist seeking affection. Taeil doesn’t disagree but he swears he’s hold it on pause for now.</p><p>Then the topic diverts to Johnny and his dating life. Johnny could answer to simply that he isn’t looking for one and he’s comfortable with the way his life is now.</p><p>“So you don’t get lonely?”</p><p>“Why would I? I have friends I can get shit faced with.”</p><p>“And If I actually get married? Will you be okay on your own?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Johnny knows there are doubts when he drops that answer and he sees Taeil nodding down and changing the topic to a work related one. He comes home to his apartment thinking about Taeil. Something he’s done before but this time it’s different because he feels butterflies on his stomach. He almost cringes feeling almost like a teenager but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>He doesn’t know when he finds Taeil cute.</p><p>He decides this is the most perfect time to drink.</p><p>Two months later, Yunho comes to the picture. And that Yunho is one hell of a man. Tall, rich, well-mannered—and the catch, he’s into Taeil. Johnny wouldn’t admit it that he fumes at the fact that Yunho asked his friend for a date and Taeil was so enthusiastic about it. Johnny masked a happy face and cheered him on almost to extent that he helped him dress Taeil up to impress the old rich guy.</p><p>Johnny, because it was so well patterned, knew Taeil would pop the marriage question one day on Yunho too.</p><p>And in past, it didn’t bother him at all.</p><p>Until now, it does.</p><p>He calls Doyoung and asked for help. Doyoung is a college buddy of his, one who stick for too long there’s no getting rid of him but Johnny’s glad he kept him. His college friend suggested to sabotage their relationship if it bothers too much. Johnny cusses right on his face and tells him this is not a high school romance for them to act like bunch of fools.</p><p>So what is he doing at the same restaurant with Taeil and Yunho, hiding his face away behind the menu book in half assed disguise? Johnny wouldn’t admit it but he paid the waiter to ‘accidentally’ drop the champagne on Yunho’s pants—waiting to cut their date short.</p><p>But it didn’t, and he’s pretty sure he just pushed them more to fuck at the end of the night. Johnny comes home very disturbed so he calls Doyoung, tells him he’s lonely and asked him to bring lots of beers.</p><p>“Just tell him you have hots for him,” Doyoung suggests and Johnny gets offended.</p><p>“Hots? You think all this shit is just me getting hots on him?”</p><p>Doyoung shrugs. “Then what is it?”</p><p>“I love him,” Doyoung chokes on his beer.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I’m drop dead serious.” Johnny dunks down a can.</p><p>“Okay, for how long? You’ve known Taeil hyung well long enough before he goes out asking random bitches to marry him,”</p><p>“First of all, those bitches are stupid not to marry Taeil hyung—he’s like the hottest guy in the block.”</p><p>“Debatable because I’m also around the block too but go on.”</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes. “I just know that I am, you feel me? It just hit me one time that I think he’s kinda cute—until I think about him every day, and I get jealous about who he fucks with…I’m a lost lamb right now but one thing for sure, I want him.”</p><p>Doyoung raises his beer. “Then there you go, you got if figured out. Now all you need is the balls to ask him for a date.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny gets a random call from Taeil two weeks after his drunk talk with Doyoung. He hears him crying on the other line and that’s enough to get Johnny scrambling out to run to his car and get to Taeil’s apartment.</p><p>Taeil tells him he didn’t ask Yunho to marry him but they did went to the topic from their recent date. Yunhos shares his thoughts on marriage and tells Taeil he really isn’t excited with the idea to get married and that’s a clear dead end to his and Taeil’s career.</p><p>Johnny consoles him with a friendly hug but at the back of his mind, he’s jumping in extreme happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s the second time Taeil tells Johnny he’s pausing on the dating zone. But this time he takes it seriously. Taeil did not meet anyone for the whole year. And yes, Johnny counted because while Taeil finally decided to close the door—Johnny is waiting for the chance to jump in.</p><p>And he respects Taeil’s decision to take a break so he lets him breathe. Only casually asking for his well-being, acting like he doesn’t miss him like crazy and Taeil is responsive every time. Johnny ends it there, not wanting to cross some boundaries. It’s not like he wouldn’t be able to wait. Taeil will open the door soon enough and Johnny will make sure he’s first on the line.</p><p>Doyoung gives him a handful of nagging throughout. Johnny is worn out hearing single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fucking ask him—you’re just scared he’ll reject you.”</p><p>“I’m not scared of rejection, fyi.”</p><p>“But Taeil hyung scares you.” Doyoung smirks when Johnny lets out a sigh. “Checkmate.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, smartass.”</p><p>“Free yourself from the what if’s, Johnny. If he says no then it’s a no. Why prolong this when he’s right in front of you holding the answer you’re looking for.”</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Johnny hates it that Doyoung always makes sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three months in and Johnny still lives the cowardly life and Doyoung is slightly giving up on him. Johnny pretends nothing is wrong with being scared because being beside Taeil regardless what label he holds to him—a friend or a lover, he’s just have to be satisfied with whatever Taeil would be willing to give him.</p><p>Taeyong, another college friend of him and a mutual friend of him and Taeil, dials them up for a reunion. Johnny figures it could be a breath of fresh air from his routine of pining and also who the fuck says no to free booze—not him.</p><p>He sees the familiar faces, he doesn’t forget their names because they’ve bonded thick throughout college and they still go dumber even as adults. Johnny is happy the friendship stayed.</p><p>And you know, using this friendship to distract him from his own dilemma.</p><p>Which is sitting right next to him.</p><p>Knowing Taeyong, he should’ve expected they’d take him to a pasta house because he still wants to push the fake Italian identity he’s had back in college. Good old times, but he really doesn’t like pasta that much. It’s not like he’s paying for the food so he takes what is served.</p><p>Taeil had been quiet too, understandably because he’s got off from work straight to here. Johnny doesn’t mind the comfortable silence between them since Taeil could go deep silent at times.</p><p>What he fucking minds is the dagger stares Doyoung had been sending to his direction. He ignores them, like he ignores how his chest tightens up when Taeil gets a bit closer to him to reach for the pepper. It was so bare minimum, it’s so embarrassing. But he gets his heart on check and keep all the cringey teenager lovesick thoughts inside him.</p><p>Johnny shivers when he feels Taeil tugging on his shirt asking him if he wants more pasta before motioning his still almost full plate.</p><p>He knew he said he didn’t like pasta before but here he is telling Taeil he’d take more pasta before shoving everything to his plate. He just have to find a way to throw them out while Taeil isn’t looking—or he could always switch plates with Donghyuck.</p><p>He decides to munch down some while Taeyong goes on with his long rant from work while everyone one take turns to butt in. Johnny passed on the alcohol for now since he’s still kinda full and doesn’t wanna vomit out all the pasta in nano second. Everyone called him pussy but it’s not like he hasn’t heard it before so he laughs it out.</p><p>He was busy engrossing himself to Taeyong’s story about how his co-worker’s nudes leaked through their e-mails and Taeyong swears he got traumatised by how small the dick was. Johnny was busy laughing when Taeil tugs at him again. He turns to him and Taeil catches his chin and wipes down the sauce that he mindlessly ignored staining his lower lips.</p><p>Johnny sees it in slow motion, how close Taeil was to him and how domestic it feels to have him wipe it out without anyone telling him to do so.</p><p>Finding that boost of courage, he decides to take the leap.</p><p>When Taeil is done, he smiles at Johnny. “You eat like a three year old. You have sauce all over your mouth.”</p><p>Johnny whispers. “Hyung, will you marry me?”</p><p>Taeil takes it by surprise then looks around the table, wondering if anyone heard what he just said. Johnny’s heart is nervous because Taeil looks so confused.</p><p>“Can you…repeat what you just said? I must be hearing things.”</p><p>Now, Johnny has a choice—to take it back or to go all out.</p><p>Johnny goes all out.</p><p>“Marry me, hyung.” Taeil covers his mouth in shock and Johnny sees his eyes watering. Soon the whole table caught what was going on as asked Taeil why he’s suddenly crying out of nowhere. The half of them reasons he probably just drank too much but no one really saw him drink any throughout the dinner.</p><p>Johnny never leaves his eyes until Taeil gains his composure back, eyes red and slightly puffing. But he’s laughing so happily.</p><p>“You didn’t drink?”</p><p>“I’m completely sober—If you want me to walk straight line to confirm this—“</p><p>“I believe you.” Taeil chuckles while the whole table goes back to their random chats not knowing that there’s some serious shit going on. “This isn’t out of pity? You’ve seen me got rejected so many times. I hope you’re not just feeling bad that’s why you’re asking.”</p><p>“Oh god, no. Hyung, listen.” Johnny starts but was at loss of words himself. “I love you. I think way before I even knew.”</p><p>Taeil nods. “I just realized recently too I thought I was the only one. We’re idiots.”</p><p>Oh boy does Johnny agree to that.</p><p>They spend the rest of the dinner sober while their hands clasped to each other, only letting go when Johnny needs to finish the whole big ass plate of pasta (which he insists he’ll do to impress Taeil). And when Johny did, he swears he won’t be visiting any pasta house in the near future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung calls him the next night, and Johnny is too sure he is grinning on the other line. “I told you so,”</p><p>“Fuck you. You didn’t tell me shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave comments I really like reading them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>